(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for determining the weight and the location of the center of gravity of a vehicle, particularly aircraft, and particularly aircraft prior to their taking off.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Methods and apparatus for use in determining the weight and the location of the center of gravity of an aircraft are known. Such include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,872 dated Jan. 27, 1987 to McHale et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,885 dated Jun. 19, 1990 to McHale et al. Some embodiments disclosed in the more recent '885 reference require the use of a large number of relatively expensive load measuring means. Furthermore, the embodiments disclosed require aircraft to be weighed, to be considerably maneuvered in order to enter upon the weighing apparatus. Confinement of space may in some cases inhibit such maneuvering to take place or at least make maneuvering of the aircraft difficult.